


Drapple: A Continuation

by Yuilhan



Series: ONSH [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Not my brightest moment, Other, Why do they have me writing these things, Yet another story spawned from ONSH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuilhan/pseuds/Yuilhan
Summary: [...] he recalled everything about the apple that he loved. For instance, their meeting in Flourish and Blotts: when he had just encountered the Weasley’s and Potter buying their books, he had also caught the luscious green beauty watching their repartee whilst conferring with a bright red apple, which was more robust than her delicate green splendour. He had taken great delight in harassing the apple’s red friend; “Red skin and a hand-me-down stalk? Don’t you belong with the Weasley’s?”The red apple lamentably was not a long lost relative of blood traitors, and was succinctly sorted into Hufflepuff at the sorting. The green beauty however, had been sorted into Gryffindor.





	Drapple: A Continuation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidd/gifts).



> Rach found a post on Tumblr one time for a Drapple (Draco/Apple) story prompt, and I couldn't not write about it...  
> It's called 'Drapple: A Continuation' mainly because it was supposed to follow on from the prompt, but I can't find the prompt and the title doesn't make sense anymore...

 

                                                                                         

                                                                 

 ([Source](https://media1.giphy.com/media/oWJVeftIonxio/giphy.gif))

* * *

 

**Drapple: A Continuation**

* * *

 

 

How long had he sat there?

Time had stilled since Draco had wrenched his own heart in two- since he had placed his lover in mortal peril. During this, he recalled everything about the apple that he loved. For instance, their meeting in Flourish and Blotts: when he had just encountered the Weasley’s and Potter buying their books, he had also caught the luscious green beauty watching their repartee whilst conferring with a bright red apple, which was more robust than her delicate green splendour. He had taken great delight in harassing the Apple’s red friend; _“Red skin and a hand-me-down stalk? Don’t you belong with the Weasley’s?”_

The red apple lamentably was not a long lost relative of blood traitors, and was succinctly sorted into Hufflepuff at the sorting. The green beauty however, had been sorted into Gryffindor.

She was brave, exceedingly so.

She loved him so fiercely- just as he loved her in return.

He had sent Apple to her death.

He wept.

* * *

 

Life carried on, but days spanned with loneliness and thoughts of _her_ perpetuated his very being.

No luscious green complexion could be sited as he wandered the halls and attended his classes. Stolen caresses of smooth dewy skin were no more.

He should not have let her go. He should have chosen another.

 

* * *

 

When he next checked the vanishing cabinet, his overwhelming doubts and regrets became all too true. Apple had returned, but that tender skin, tempting to embrace and to smother endearingly with his love was now marred.

_-Gaping flesh-she’s hurt- I shouldn’t have- No- No!_

A sizeable bite disfigured the succulent curves of her side; sweet and juicy, and someone other than he had done this to her.

“Who did this?” He asked hoarsely, gathering her in his arms.

She could not answer.

“Who!” He asked again, desperate to know.

“Fenrir Greyback.” Was the only muffled reply.

 

 

 


End file.
